Music for Two
by XFKirsten
Summary: This wasn't how she imagined their relationship would be revealed… but there they were.


This started as a doodle, inspired by a Tumblr post - the first challenge on castledrawingprompts, asking for Castle, Beckett, a book party, dancing, and the paparazzi. I started doodling ideas, and ended up writing this story in my head as I drew!

FYI, Jon McLaughlin's "So Close" from _Enchanted_ was my background music as I wrote this. Just a little mood music. ;)

* * *

Kate Beckett unconsciously smoothed her dress at the hip for the hundredth time as she scanned the room. She knew that she had no reason to be so nervous. She'd been to his book release parties before. Sure, they'd become quieter affairs over the last few years. The thumping, club-like bass had given way to live bands or DJs playing popular songs and the flashing lights had disappeared in favor of dimmed lighting. But that was still nothing new to her, so why did this party feel so different?

_Because this is the first one you've been to as his girlfriend, _her mind supplied. Great. Now her own brain was rebelling against her, threatening to overthrow her calm appearance.

Not that any of the other guests knew that. Not even Esposito or Ryan or Martha. Only Alexis shared their secret – and only because she'd walked in on them, tangled in a light-hearted embrace that first morning as they made breakfast.

Snagging a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, Kate stepped out into the crowd. She recognized a few faces here and there – Gina, Paula, and some of the other Black Pawn staff that she'd met at events in years past – but the other faces were all new to her. It was just as well, because at the moment, there was only one face she really wanted to see.

Kate finally spotted him near the bar with a couple of fans who wanted autographs and photos. She waited quietly, leaning against a pillar with her arms crossed against her stomach. He laughed easily at something they said, and she could tell it was genuine, not at all forced like she'd seen him do at events like these. He told her once that these parties had long since lost their appeal, that they all blurred together and become a chore instead of a celebration. But this time he was truly letting himself enjoy it, and that made her earlier uneasiness melt away and a smile tug at the corner of her mouth.

Castle glanced up from the fans and caught her eye. His grin widened as he excused himself and hurried to where she was waiting.

"_Kate._" Her name was breathed in awe, as if he hadn't seen her in days rather than just the hour it had been since they last spoke. His eyes sparkled as they traveled up and down her navy, strapless dress before finally coming to rest on her face.

The power of his gaze caused her heart to leap into her throat, and suddenly all the nervousness that she'd felt minutes before came rushing back. Was it still supposed to feel like this after three months of seeing each other?

Castle's throat bobbed as he tried to find the right words. Finally, he swallowed heavily and simply asked, "Dance with me?"

Kate bit her lip and studied him for a moment before nodding. "Yeah," she answered, finding her own voice. "Let's dance."

With a grin, Castle offered her an elbow. She laced her arm through his and followed him out to the dance floor. As they passed by, a few people turned to look, their eyes hooked on the man of the hour as he walked arm-in-arm with his muse. Kate felt the weight of their stares and took a deep breath, reminding herself that this wasn't the first time they'd ever been seen together.

When Castle's hand settled on her hip and his other hand found hers, the crowd and the room might just as well have disappeared. This was them. This was _right_. Castle's arm tightened against her as if reading her thoughts, and he grinned down at her. He was a good dancer, and it had been far too long since they had done this. Kate couldn't help the dazzling smile that spread across her own face, or the peal of laughter as he spun her around, her dress swirling around her calves.

Before she could even register what was happening, Castle pulled her close, dipped his head and kissed her gently. The music was drowned out by the blood rushing through her ears, and she leaned further into him and slid her tongue along his lip, deepening the kiss. She felt his thumb slide along her cheek, cupping her jaw.

When the first camera flash went off, Kate froze. Castle pulled back slowly as the world returned around them. The dance floor was by no means empty, but they had ample space around them – and a _lot_ of onlookers.

He smiled down at her and trailed a hand along her back reassuringly, trying to smooth away the tension that had taken root in her whole body. Kate returned his gaze, and despite the circumstances, she found that she was unable to keep the grin off of her own face.

Still, for such a private person, the big reveal was a little much. Kate Beckett wasn't prone to shyness, but in that moment she had to drop her forehead to Castle's shoulder and just let it rest there as everything sank in. She felt Castle settle his chin on the top of her head. She could still hear the cameras going off and absently wondered which photo of them would be on page six the next morning.

Oh, this was her life now, wasn't it?

Taking a deep breath, she raised her head and looked out at the crowds staring back at them. Someone – was that _Esposito?_ – let out a shrill whistle from the back of the room and soon the rest of the room was whooping and hollering along with him.

This wasn't how she imagined their relationship would be revealed… but there they were.

For his part, Castle's smug grin remained firmly in place. Kate playfully narrowed her eyes at him, and before she could lose her nerve, she reached up to cup his jaw with both hands and kissed him - _hard._ The catcalls increased in intensity, and when she pulled back, Kate could see the surprise and delight all over his face.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag," Castle commented, smirking.

"I guess it is." With that, she finally turned to face the crowd and felt Castle's arm curl reassuringly around her shoulder. The night had begun anew, and together they stepped into an entirely new celebration.


End file.
